Here We Go Again
by FrobsFanFics
Summary: Ten year's ago, Fabian vanished from Anubis,Mara and all of his classmates. Five months later, they all received a text with a picture of twin girls. With it had the words, Just thought you would like to know I'm a Dad. They've never heard from him since. What happens when an Anubis Reunion happen's and a certain Dad show's up with his daughter's and the mother. Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, here is a new story that I came up with. It has two O.C's in it. I hope you like it. Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or anything but the plot and my O.C's x**

Name: Frobisher Ericka Rutter  
Age: 12 year's old  
Description: She's the popular one. Every boy in her school is madly in love with her. She's always wearing her hair down. I wouldn't blame her, she has wavy long blonde (same colour as Nina's) hair that everyone wants. She's obsessed with Instagram,Facebook and twitter, and her iPhone. Everyone in this world has a flaw, Frobisher's is that she isn't exactly the smartest in the world. To be honest, she's pretty dumb. She fail's in every subject except dancing, acting and anything to do with Egypt. Of course,she get's the Egyptian thing from her parent's. The failing thing, her god-mother,Amber. She follow's in Amber's footsteps. Other thing about her, she's an identical twin.

Name: Sarah Ann Rutter  
Age: 12 year's old  
Description: She is a nerd, just like her parent's. She is a Straight A student and succeeds in every subject. She rarely wore makeup and always has her hair up. Sarah has straight blonde (same colour as Nina's) hair that she doesn't like even though her sister keeps on telling her to wear it down and that it is"soo pretty". She is alway's trying to get her twin to study and try to get at least a D in any exam but Frobisher doesn't listen. She loves letting her Dad practise his lesson's on her because she loves to learn. Other thing, she's an identical twin.

Both: There is only 16 years between them and their parents. They were born when their parents were sixteen.

Nina's pov  
I did not want it to be today. Don't get me wrong, I love teaching at my old boarding school but it was nice to get a break. It is my second year teaching and it is Fabian's fifth year. He teaches history where I teach Ancient Egyptian. It's fun but it's going to be better now that our twin girl's will be attending the school. They grow up so fast. I'm a bit scared though, what if Sibuna kicks in again. I hope it won't. Speaking of my twin girls, I had to make sure they were ready for school. I walked downstairs to see my husband making pancakes, well burning pancakes.  
"You know your not meant to burn them"  
"How hard is it to make pancakes?"  
"That's why it's my job, Fabes"  
He turned around and kissed me on the lips. He threw out the pancakes and started to get plates out of the cupboard. I shook my head as I got all the ingredient's together and began to re-make the pancakes.  
"Hey, are the girls up yet?"  
"Mom, we're right here"  
I looked through the gap in the kitchen that lead through to the dining room. It was Sarah that said that, my smart angel. She had her hair up and was wearing no makeup. Her twin sister Frobisher, was sitting next to her. She had her curly hair down but for once in her life, she was not wearing makeup. Which was a surprise, her sister must of begged her not too. Frobs was on her phone.  
"Jess, I have my own problems, all the boy's keep on texting me and my Dad's killing me because of how much it costs. He keeps on telling me not to text back but I just have too. I know, I'll miss you too but hopefully, boarding school will be fun. Talk to you later,bye"  
"You know it's not healthy to be on that phone all the time Frobisher"  
"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah"  
"What?"  
"Shut up"  
They started to argue until I had enough.  
"Girls!"  
"Sorry Mom"  
Every time they say something in sync, it scares me but then again, they are twins. I placed the pancakes on to the plates and put them in front of the girls and Fabian.  
"Mom, what's this? You know I'm on a diet!"  
I turned and looked at my oldest daughter (A/N, Frobisher is older by 2 minutes). She was no were near fat.  
"Frobs, you do not need a diet"  
"Dad's right, now eat up, you have a busy day today."  
Frobisher sighed in defeat and began to eat the pancakes. I looked at Fabian who was looking confused at his daughter. Sarah, just rolled her eyes and continued to eat her pancakes. I sat down next to Fabian and ate my own breakfast, Fruit Salad. Sarah and Frobisher were talking to each other so I decided to use this time to talk to Fabian.  
"So our baby girl's are going to boarding school"  
"I know, it seem's like yesterday that I was 12 and was getting ready for my first day at Anubis and now my 12 year old daughter's are doing the exact same"  
"Do you think it's safe?"  
Fabian, being the husband he always is, saw that I was worried. He picked me up and placed me on his lip which resulted in getting a smile from the girl's.  
"It's safe, I've been teaching there for five year's and nothing's happened. I would not let my baby girl's go to a dangerous boarding school"  
"How is it dangerous?"  
Frobisher was eavesdropping once again. She done that a lot. A million of excuses were going through my head but I could not think of one to say.  
"Mom, Dad, what's Frobisher on about?"  
Me and Fabian were looking at each other. Both looking for something to say.  
"Nothing, just when me and Mom went to Anubis, some flooring fell off, that's all"  
It wasn't exactly a lie, Fabian told me everything from when I didn't go to Anubis. He told me about K.T, Willow, Robert and everything else. It helped me calm down. I wouldn't blame myself for being stressed. I was 17, Pregnant with Twins and the father was far away at a boarding school just so that nothing would seem suspicious. We didn't want anyone to know. The whole thing about the Osirian and The Chosen One was just a lie. We didn't tell anyone until the twin's were two. Fabian sent everyone from Anubis a picture of the twin's on their second birthday. He also put, just thought you would like to know I'm a dad. He would of stayed in touch but Frobisher decided to throw our phone's in the blender. We lost all of their numbers because of that.  
"Ok"  
Frobisher believed anything she was told. You know them blonde moment's you get, Frobisher has them all the time. She was pretty dumb but I still loved her. Sarah, didn't look like she believed us but she looked like she did at the same time. She was pretty smart for her age. Just as we began eating again, the doorbell went off. Fabian sighed and got up to get the door.  
"So girls, you excited?"  
"Yeah, I'm kinda nervous though, at least you and Dad will be there"  
"Sarah, you worry to much, I just can't wait to meet everyone you went to school with. They'll be surprised when they see that your the Mom of Fabian's twins"  
Oh yeah, we are having a little Anubis reunion before the school year start's again. We only got the letter because Amber received one for her and begged us to come with her. No one knew where we lived, just that Amber still talked to Fabian and lived near us. After the phone incident, we decided it would be best not to talk to anyone from Anubis so we asked Amber not to tell anyone. She agreed to but looked upset that she couldn't boost about her god daughters (A/N, Amber knew all along, and helped Nina through her pregnancy and up bringing of the girls when Fabian couldn't be there and she babysat them too)  
"Now that's what I'm nervous about"  
Amber had told us that Mara had got really mad about it. Fabian came up with the idea of fake dating someone so that he didn't look like a sad person that didn't move on. You can imagine the look when Mara's "boyfriend" drops off the face of the earth straight after graduation and then send's a text a few months later out of the blue about him being a dad. I would be angry if I was her. I didn't blame her. Speaking of Amber, she ran into our house and into the room where we were.  
"Are my favourite god daughter's ready for Anubis?"  
She sat where Fabian was sitting and faced the girls"  
"One, we are your only god daughter's"  
Sarah alway's like to point out if someone got something wrong. Frobisher, being the other twin she is, had to finish her sentence.  
"Two, soooo excited!"  
I laughed at my crazy girls and my best friend. Fabian walked in a few second's later.  
"Amber, come on in"  
Amber obviously had ran straight in as soon as Fabian had opened the door. I laughed again at my husband as I stood up and collected all of the dishes to clean them.  
"I'll help you Nina"  
"Thanks Ambs"  
Me and Amber walked into the kitchen, dishes in our hands, laughing and talking about when we went to Anubis.  
"Dad, come and help me and Sarah pack"  
I heard Frobisher say as she dragged Fabian upstairs to the girl's room with Sarah following them.  
TIME SKIP- The Rutter's are now at the airport waiting for the flight to arrive. A/N- they live in America and I'm sorry if you don't like the time skip.  
Fabian's Pov  
It was the second hour of waiting for the flight and it was getting pretty boring. Sarah was lying against me, asleep while Frobisher and Nina were playing a guessing game(A/N- you know the game where you put a name or a place or something like that on your head and you have to guess who or what it is by asking questions)  
"I WIN!"  
Frobisher decided it was best to shout that aloud. Sarah started to move in my arms and woke up. Nina spotted this.  
"Frobisher, you just woke your sister up"  
"Sorry Sarah"  
"It's fine Frobisher"  
Frobisher gave Sarah a quick hug and went back to playing with Nina. Sarah got out one of her favourite books and laid against me again. I put my arm around her as she laid her head on my shoulder. Amber was sitting next to Nina, listening to music. Amber had gave me everyone's number an hour ago so I decided to text Mara.  
To Mara  
From Fabian  
Hey, Mara. It's me Fabian. I know your pretty annoyed with me but I'm just texting to say I'm sorry and that me, Amber, the twin's and their mother are fine. I guess that's it.  
I placed my phone next to me and turned to face Sarah. She was reading Haunted by William Hussey(A/N- a real book, check it out). I didn't exactly like that book. It was a horror book. Sarah was up to page 85 and she had only began reading it half a hour again. She is a fast reading just like me and Nina. I kissed the top of my daughter's head and just read the book with her. Ten minutes later, I felt a vibrate against my leg. Someone had text me.  
To Fabian  
From Mara  
Hi Fabian. That text was a surprise, we haven't heard from you in ages. We are all surprised. All of us are at the house and we all now live in England, including Eddie and from what we have heard, you live in America so we are not expecting to see you around everyday. You can imagine I am still a bit annoyed but I've moved on and I forgive you. So, how are the twin's that I have never met. What do they look like? How old are they? Who is their mother? What's their names? Sorry about all of the questions but one picture that was sent ten years ago does not cover it. You better text back and not leave us hanging again.  
I decided that ringing her would be easier then texting her. On the second ring, she answered with the voice I haven't heard in ages.  
"Fabian?"  
"Yep, that's me"  
"Why you ringing me?"  
"Wanted to leave you hanging by not texting you"  
"I'm serious!"  
"It's easier to answer all of your questions"  
"Ohh, Ok"  
"The twin's both have long moose coloured hair. One has curly hair and the other has straight. The one with the curly hair is called Frobisher and the other is called Sarah. They are identical twins and are twelve years old and I'm not telling you who the mother is"  
That caused Sarah to look up at me with a look that say's what are you talking about? Frobisher had stopped playing the game and was now looking at me and Nina was just staring at me.  
"Who you talking to Dad?"  
"They sound lovely, who's that speaking in the background?"  
"Frobisher"  
"Fabes, honey, who you talking to?"  
"One second Mara, let me put you on speaker phone"  
"Ok, your already on speaker phone on this side"  
"Alright, your on speakerphone"  
"Hi, who ever you are, I'm Frobisher"  
"Hi Frobisher, I'm Mara"  
"Oh, your the one Dad used to make himself not look pathetic"  
"Yeah, that's me"  
I shook my head, Nina noticed, giggling to her self.  
"Eddie want's to talk to you all, I'm putting him on"  
"Ok"  
I replied, Frobisher had now moved and was now sitting on the other side of me, and was leaning against me. Nina had moved along, putting the carry on's between her and Amber who was paying no attention.  
"Hey, Fabian, haven't talk to you in ages"  
"Same here, I would of stayed in touch but.."  
I got cut of by my youngest daughter, Sarah"  
"But, my twin decided it would be funny to throw Mom and Dad's phone in the blender"  
"I was only two"  
"You two must be Frobisher and Sarah Rutter., Fabian's twin daughter's.  
"Yep, that's us"  
That made Nina laugh again, it freaked her out when they spoke in sync.  
"And that must be Mommy, so who is it then Fabian?"  
"Not telling you"  
"Why, thought I was your best friend"  
"Ok, fine. I'll tell you, just don't tell anyone else"  
"I won't"  
"It's me"  
Nina decided to tell Eddie herself.  
"Who?"  
"Are you serious, you can't remember the person you used to have to protect"  
"That can't be you Nina"  
"Well, it is"  
"So, that explain's why you never returned to Anubis, you were pregnant"  
"That's right"  
"That's the first one to guess that in 12 year's, your friend's are pretty dumb aren't they"  
"Frobisher!"  
"It's fine Fabian, it's kinda true, we should of put the pieces together and guessed that when you sent the picture, Nina had left 2 years and 9 months ago"  
"Flight to Liverpool, England now boarding"  
"Got to go now Eddie, see you later"  
"Ok, you better ring us soon"  
I hung up and grabbed mine and Frobisher's carry on. Nina had her's and Sarah's and Amber had her own. Frobisher and Sarah were standing by our sides so they wouldn't get lost. In Nine hours time, everyone will find out the truth about the twins and why I left ten years ago.

**Two and a half hours, that took to write. I hope you liked the first chapter, there should be more up soon, Frobisher Rutter xx**


	2. Airplane and Airport's

**Heya guys, Frobs here. Here is chapter two! This chapter is dedicated to houseofanubisfan2. She's amazing...**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything except the plot and my O.C's**

Nina's pov

I checked my phone one last time before we set off. It was half six in the morning so that means we should arrive at three o'clock. Nine hours on a plane with two twelve year old girls is not going to be fun.  
"Come on Sarah, at least admit you have the tiniest crush on him, he's so cute and it's clear that he's like madly in love with you!"  
"I like him, just not in that way!"  
"Your no fun!"  
"Girl's, can you's two shut up before we're kicked off the plane"  
"Sorry Dad"  
Sync again, it's kinda scary. I leaned my head on Fabian as he sighed at his two daughter's. He kissed me on the head and got out a book. I was extremely worried. What was everyone going to say once they find out I'm Mummy? I just hoped Eddie hadn't told anyone. Me and Fabian were madly in love so we were going to stick together even if Anubis hated us. I just wish they won't hate us. There like our family, there is just two new additions who they may not like.  
"You can now move around the plane at your own freewill and use electric devices, we hope you enjoy your flight with British Airlines"  
Finally, it had felt like ages since we had set off. I decided to get out my phone and check my twitter.  
You were mentioned in a tweet,  
Frobisher Rutter- LoveLiveDance  
On the plane on my way to England with PartTwoOfTwo TheChosenOne LivingTheDream and MeBeautyandClothes  
#AnubisReunion #Buzzing  
My daughter really was obsessed. I looked over at her, she was in the middle of doing a video star with her sister. I rolled my eyes at them but at least they were getting on. My phone in my hand vibrated meaning I had a text or a notification. It was another tweet.  
Amber Millington- MeBeautyandClothes  
Everyone is going to love you's two LoveLiveDance and PartTwoOfTwo #AnubisReunion  
I shook my head at my best friend and decided to come off twitter. It was now Seven o'clock and I was pretty tired, I had woke up at Four o'clock to make sure everything was sorted. I snuggled into Fabian's chest as he put his arm around me. I turned my phone off and put it in my pocket, I checked one last time to make sure Frobisher and Sarah were ok and not ripping each other's head's off before I fell asleep. It was tiring being a Mom.  
Fabian's pov  
'"Where will we begin?"The Dawn dazzled. The Road waited. "Everywhere"'  
Done. I had finally finished the book. It was quite surprising, I hadn't expected that to happen. I looked at my watch, 2pm. We have one hour left until we landed in Liverpool. I am a bit scared of what everyone will say of the girl's but I think they'll like them. I looked down at the sleeping girl in my arms. It wasn't Nina, she had woken up ages ago and was now sitting next to Sarah, It was Frobisher. I got to admit, it was nice having her in my arm's. She always got embarrassed by me and hated being somewhere with me where her friend's could be. She sometimes allowed herself to go places with Nina and she was always's going with Amber. I never really did get Popular Girl's.  
"Dad, that's my book!"  
"Sorry Sarah, there was nothing else to do and this book was just lying there, don't worry I didn't lose your page"  
I handed the book back to her as she jumped up and kissed me.  
"It's alright"  
Sarah on the other hand, loved being with me. She wasn't as popular as Frobisher but she didn't care. She loved school and hated it when ever she couldn't go. She was a fast reader and loved books. She was a bit like me when I was in school and a bit how I am now but having children change's that. Frobisher likes to modernise me so that I don't embarrass her as much when she is forced to be seen with me.  
"One hour to go, I'm so excited"  
"Amber, you get excited about everything"  
"Fabian, no I don't!"  
"Ok Amber, what ever you say"  
Like I said, Frobisher was trying to get me not to embarrass her.  
"Dad, how do you survive?"  
I turned and looked at Sarah. She had her fair share of blonde moments too.  
"What?"  
"Your the only boy out of me, Frobisher, Mam and Amber!"  
"I really don't know"  
Sarah giggled as she lay on me. I put my free arm around her and give her a kiss on her head.  
"My two wonderful daughter's"  
Nina looked at us and smiled. Yeah, maybe we are too young to have twelve year old daughter's but we didn't care. Some people say that they were mistakes but to us, they were miracles (A/N, Cheesy line cause Y.O.L.O- Had to add that)  
"Dad, shut up"  
"Well good afternoon to you too"  
Frobisher had woken up. When she first wakes up she isn't her normal, happy, bubbly self, she's the complete opposite. I give it a few minutes and she will be back to the Frobisher we all know and love.  
"Dad, do you think that your old friend's will like us?"  
"Did you not get the tweet I sent you Sarah, I'm sure I put you on"  
"Amber!"  
"What Nins"  
"Yes Sarah, i'm positive that they will love me but hate you"  
"FROBISHER!"  
Now it was mine and Nina's turn to talk in sync. I guess that's were they get it from.  
"What?"  
"Sarah, just ignore your sister, they will like you's"  
"Ok, Dad"  
**Time Skip- I have no ideas for this part so i'm doing a time skip**  
Fabian's pov  
"Nina, come with me to get a Starbucks!"  
Nina couldn't even answer before she was dragged off by her best friend. Frobisher giggled to herself which caused her sister to laugh as well. I shook my head at them, I've probably done this a million times in the last few days. We had just gone through security and were now officially in Liverpool. It was good to be back, I had missed this place. We were just half an hour away from Anubis and I couldn't wait. Amber, being her, had to check out all of the beauty item's in all of the shops. Note to self- don't go anywhere with Amber!  
"Dad, there's a person over there waving at you like mad, it's kinda funny"  
Frobisher was pointing to a girl who was oddly familiar. My confused face made Frobisher laugh again. I really did like her laugh. That's when it hit me, the girl was Mara. She was now running towards us, well I think it was running, and screaming my name. Eventually, she had pushed past all of the people that were now crowding the airport and was standing in front of us.  
"Fabian, I haven't seen you in ages, 10 years"  
"You too Mara"  
We hugged each other until Frobisher coughed, she was a mad 'Fabina' supporter just like Amber.  
"These must be your daughters, there so pretty"  
"Thanks Mara, I'm Frobisher Ericka Rutter. Twelve years young and I'm a dancer/actor. I love beauty, fashion and makeup. I get called mini Amber a lot but I just don't get it and..."  
"We don't need your life story, Frobs"  
If I hadn't of stopped her, we would of missed our flight home! When Frobisher started blabbering on,she would not stop. It could get annoying.  
"And I'm Sarah, the other twin"  
"See Frobs, how simple is that"  
"Well Dad, that's boring"  
Mara was finding us hilarious and was laughing to herself at my conversation with my twelve year old. If you saw us, you wouldn't believe that this is the first time that we have saw each other in ten years and we used to date,well I used her as Frobisher say's.  
"What are you doing here Fabian?"  
"I heard about the Anubis reunion and thought it was about time I saw you guys again"  
I was going to add about telling them who the mother is but Sarah cut me off.  
"And we will be going to school here once the new term begins"  
"Your such a nerd Sarah"  
"Am not"  
"Yep, you are"  
They started to argue for two more minutes until I shut them up. I sure did love sisterly love.  
"And I teach here"  
"Really, that's amazing. Is this your first year?"  
"Fifth actually"  
"Wow"  
"Your convo's are as exciting as watching nail vanish dry, and that's super boring"  
Frobisher just had to change the paint part to nail vanish. She was definitely a mini Amber.  
"Ha ha ha"  
Can you get my sarcastic laugh? I think they could.  
"So is it just you's three?"  
"Nope, me, Frobisher, Amber, Mam and Dad"  
"Ohh, so their mother is here"  
"Awkward!"  
Sarah shushed her sister and nudged her in the side. Frobisher whispered a gentle sorry and decided to watch mine and Mara's conversation. This was not going to be fun.  
"Yeah, she is"  
Frobisher was right, this was awkward. For once in my life, I was dreading Nina coming back.  
"Oh, can't wait to meet her"  
"You've met her, well, that's what I've been told"  
"Is that right Frobisher?"  
If looks could kill, I would be lying dead on the floor. Mara now knew that she knew the mother. This just couldn't get worse.  
"Hey, I finally got away from Amber, she said she'll be five minutes so I'm guessing we will be waiting here for another twenty minutes. MARA, is that you?"  
It just got worse. My wife and my ex-girlfriend in the same room is not going to be pretty.  
"Nina, I have not seen you in ages!"  
To my surprise, they hugged each other and were smiling. I did not expect that. Just wait until Mara finds out Nina's the mother.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"The Anubis Reunion, I could not stand another minute without seeing all of you's again and it was about time you all met my daughter's"  
Anyone could put two and two together and figure that out. Even Amber! Mara figured it out straight away. Her face expression, well, I couldn't tell what she was thinking. Just like me when I found out Nina was pregnant.  
"Oh, so your their mother"  
"Mara, I'm so sorry"  
Nina was the best when telling if someone was upset.  
"Why should you be sorry Nina, it's not your fault"  
"Yeah, It's Fabian's"  
"Frobisher!"  
"Sorry Mam, It's Dad's fault"  
Then there was Frobisher who just couldn't add two and two together. Nina hit her face and turned to face Mara who was now walking away from us. Nina, being the gentle and nice person she is, decided to chase after her. She took Sarah with her because she takes after Nina when it comes to cheering people up. Frobisher was alright but half of the time, she made it worse.  
"So Dad,what you up to"  
"Frobs, your not texting!"  
"Sorry"  
Frobisher took her phone from her back pocket and started to play on it. I sighed as I waited for something to happen. Why did my life have to be so frustrating and weird? I was a 29 year old Dad with 12 year old daughters. I was apart of Sibuna which was a group that solved mysteries. We've told the girls a lot about Sibuna, they just don't know it. When they were little, they just thought it was a story to listen to when your bored. Only if they knew the truth. My phone vibrated in my hand telling me I had a text. I unlocked my phone as I sighed again.  
To Fabian  
From Frobisher  
I'm texting now Daddy :p xx  
I shook my head at my daughter who was grinning at me. She took her glance away from me and placed it on her phone again. She was obsessed but I still love her just as much as Sarah and Nina. I tried my best to see if I could spot where Nina,Sarah and Mara had ran off to. The airport was now pretty crowded and if we didn't go soon, we would be squished. I texted Nina and Sarah and told them we had to go now or we would miss the reunion. Amber was now standing next to Frobisher showing her what was in her several shopping bags in her hands. Eventually, I spotted Nina,Sarah and Mara walking back to us. Mara gingerly gave me a smile as we gathered our things together. With a last quick check, we got into a taxi and started our journey to seeing Anubis again. I was truly terrified and happy. Like I was feeling when Nina was pregnant and when she had just had the twins. Anubis, here we come...

**How was that? If you want something to happen, review your ideas or PM me. Hope you like it, Frobisher Rutter**


End file.
